Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of a touching technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch panel and a touch electrode structure thereof.
Description of Related Art
In the current market of consumer electronic products, a touch function combined into a display has become a trend of the mainstream for the development of portable electronic products. A touch panel has been applied to many kinds of electronic products such as smart phones, mobile telephones, tablet PCs and notebooks. Since a user can operate and issue a command through objects shown on a display, a touch panel provides a human interface between the user and the electronic product.
In general, a touch panel includes a touching area and a peripheral area surrounding the touching area. The touching area is configured to generate a sensing signal, and several peripheral wires are disposed in the peripheral area for transmitting the sensing signal to a signal processing unit for computation, thereby determining a coordinate of a touch position.
In a normal design of an electrode structure, please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a schematic diagram of a touch electrode structure of a conventional touch panel 100 in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a touch electrode pattern 104 is formed on a touching area 102 of the touch panel 100. The touch electrode pattern 104 includes horizontal electrodes 104a and vertical electrodes 104b. Each of the horizontal electrodes 104a and each of the vertical electrodes 104b are both constituted by connecting an electrode unit 104c. In this design, because the horizontal electrode 104a and the vertical electrode 104b intersect, a jumper 106 and an insulating layer 108 are used on the electrode pattern to isolate the horizontal electrodes 104a from the vertical electrodes 104b. 
However, more than 5 lithography processes are generally needed if jumpers and insulating layers have to be disposed on the touch panel, and thus the fabrication of the conventional touch panel is complicated. Moreover, if one of the jumpers has an error, such as the jumper being broken or an electrostatic discharge, then the whole electrode will lose its functions. Therefore, the current industry still needs to improve the conventional touch electrode pattern used on the touch panel to reduce a production process and improve a yield rate.